Ex-Lover
by awesomenerd11111
Summary: After two years of their divorce Beca and Chloe goes to Beca's cousins wedding. Will they be able to fix their relationship? or is it really the end? Bechloe Multi-Chapter. (I do not own the character just the story).
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years.

Two years ago, I was yours and you are mine. I love you with all my heart, I love you too much, and maybe that's why you left because according to some people "too much love will kill you". I don't blame you for anything because the day that I laid my eyes on you I knew that you're too good for me. That I don't deserve you. But still you gave me a chance and you showed me how it felt to be loved by you and I swear it is the best feeling in the world, you became close with my family, you've been friends with my friends, you've been the best partner, girl friend, and wife, that's why when you left, I was shattered, and I was lost. And honestly until now I still love you, I still do. But unfortunately you have already moved on, you are happy with somebody else. And every time I see those smiles, those sparkle in your eyes I wish that I could have at least one more day to spend with you, to make you smile, to hug you, and to kiss you, just one more day to show you how much I love you. I wish that every night. So that's why when I heard that you'll be attending my cousins wedding I was so happy, excited and nervous at the same time, this will be the only time again that there will be no other friends that will be with us just you and me and my family. I am not expecting for you to love me again, (and I know that you don't believe that well honestly I don't believe that either but that's what I was telling to myself, I am trying to convince myself that its really over). So here I am sitting by the lobby waiting for everyone ("for you") to arrive.

After several hours my families are all arriving, my cousins are with their boyfriends, girlfriends, best friend; yeah I totally forgot that we can bring a plus one. And at that moment I realized "shit she might be bringing someone" and my cousins saw may face get pale and asked me if I'm alright. I was about to answer when I saw her walking down the hall with a smile on her face, God she look so beautiful, gorgeous , I knew I was drooling because my cousins are laughing at me. She didn't go anywhere near me, like she's ignoring me, of course she will.

I will totally believe in destiny and the saying "meant to be" if she doesn't have a boyfriend right now because there has been a problem with our reservation. And that's when my auntie asked us if it's alright for us to stay on the same room because there are no more available room for the week. And I said it's alright if it's okay with her ("I am acting so cool like I don't care but seriously I was jumping, screaming, and dancing inside my head"). And then she smiled and told my auntie that it's okay. My auntie warned me to don't do something stupid like hundreds of times.

So here we are on our room unpacking our bags. It's so quiet that I can hear my own heartbeat. After we finished unpacking we headed to the restaurant to have a dinner with my family. My cousins are teasing me, I think I'm red as tomato and all I can do was give them a death glare but they are just laughing at me. I want to shout at them because they don't know how much it hurts, they don't understand that I'm still in love with you and I can't do anything about it. It sucks it totally sucks. After dinner we headed to our room. I was preparing the couch so I could just sleep the bittersweet feeling that I'm having that time. I was so nervous because she's staring on what I am doing and I am getting so distracted; I tripped on my own feet , I fucking tripped on my own feet! if you're asking on how distracted I am. And she giggled, and then I looked at her and smiled. She told me that I haven't change since the last time. She asked me to just sleep on the bed beside her just put a pillow in the middle. But I told her that I was fine with the couch and of course she insist that's why I end un laying in the bed with her a pillow away from touching her. I faced the other side of the room and told her goodnight.

It's already morning, I don't want to move, I'm tired and this is the only time after 2 years that I have slept so peacefully then I felt that my bed is moving then I realized that she was lying beside me and I automatically opened my eyes. Then I realized that we we're actually cuddling, her head in my shoulder her arms in my waist, it felt like home, I don't want to move, but I knew that I have to. So I carefully get out of bed. I don't know how fast it was until I change into my beach clothes then headed to the shore. It's so funny because I didn't realize that I was crying that why I decided that I should write how I feel at least I got it out of my chest. So here it goes.

Day 1,

Dear Chloe,

This is the first time after two years that we went to sleep on the same bed again; my heart is pounding knowing that you're just a pillow away from me. I don't even know how I fell asleep. But trust me this is the best sleep I have since the day you left. I don't want to leave but I know that it's not the right thing to do, that I should go, for you, for your love life, and for my own sake. I didn't expect that this will hurt this much, I didn't know that seeing you again will bring back all of the pain that I felt before. But at the same time I'm also thankful because I got to have another day to see your beautiful face first thing in the morning, to feel your breath in my neck, to feel the warmth of your embrace, maybe that's also the reason why it hurts so much because I know that this will be only temporary, and your already happy with somebody else.

Yours truly,

Your ex-lover Beca

I realized that I was sitting on the shore for so long because when I looked around, the sun was already up so high and there are already so many people around. I decided to go back to the hotel and have breakfast; here we go again putting up the best smiling face like everything is perfectly fine. When I entered the dining area my aunts are already there and she is already there and she's looking at me with a question in her eyes. I greeted them good morning and she asked me where I have been, and I told her that I just strolled around looking for something fun to do. Which I know is a lame excuse.

This day is actually fun she's laughing so much and playing with my cousins, and I'm just sitting on the blanket under the umbrella watching them play. Then she lay down beside me and we talked about a lot of stuff. I miss her, I miss her so much. I want to hug her on that moment or lie in her legs, I want to hold her hand but I know that I can't. I suddenly felt suffocated and my chest starting to hurt so bad and I knew that I have to go. So I stood up and told her that I'll just go for a walk I didn't wait for any answer I just walked away.

Then when I returned it's already almost midnight and I saw them all in the lobby, and my auntie rush through me and hugged me. I was so confused but they all have the worried face all over them. Then my cousins punched me and asked me where the hell I've been. I told them around and that's when they told me that they we're all looking for me, which is funny because I'm already 23 years old. Then we went back to our room.

When we entered she asked me "Where have you really been?", "Did I say something wrong?", "Do you not want me here?" And I told her. "No, I just want to roam around then I fell asleep near the cliff, I should bring you there tomorrow it's so beautiful and peaceful". And she stared at me. Then she turned around and said "Okay". If I could punch myself and not look weird I already did. I can't stand talking to her for so long and then I'm going with here in the mountain with just us. Okay I need to sleep because tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Day 2

Dear Chloe,

I woke up again being cuddled by you. I am planning to sleep on the couch tonight. Because I don't know if I can stand to wake up beside you again knowing that after this week we'll go our separate ways and I'll have to sleep on my own again. We talked today about random stuff, like our work, how have we been for the past few months, what changes and everything. You told me that it's funny that I haven't change a single bit, but I also found it funny because you're the only one saying that I haven't change. I tried to show you that I'm fine that I already moved on. Because I think that's for the best. We we're so happy we are laughing too much and I wish I could hug you and I know that I can't and I got so suffocated with the fact the you are so close yet so far. So I did the best solution I thought I ran away. You know when I came back that night seeing your face like that so worried makes me feel like a jerk and gave me a little hope that maybe you still love me. Do you still love me?

Yours truly,

Your ex-lover Beca

Today is the day that all been waiting for the Wedding of the two greatest people on earth. Everyone was so busy, everyone was so excited and nervous at the same time. I was calming my cousin while you are calming my cousin's soon to be wife. The ceremony was very emotional I must say everyone was crying (happy tears). And the reception was magical who ever arranged that is a genius. Everyone was dancing and we're the only one left on the table. It was so awkward I don't know what to do. Then my aunt looked at me with those eyes saying "ask her to dance with you?" So I did, I knew that you are hesitating but you still said yes. That dance was the highlight of my day even though it's so awkward because I realized that the song that was playing was our wedding song. I looked at my cousins and I realized that they are the one that requested that song. I really wanted to punch them so bad. After that dance you asked me when I am going to take you to that cliff, and I told you that I could take you now. So we went there, until sun set. You said it was beautiful. I love watching you, how your face lit up, how your eyes shine. And I was proud of myself that able to make you smile like that again. I really wanted to hug you from behind; it takes all of my power not to. We just sat there for awhile just watching the sun goes down. After a few minutes I asked you that we should go before they all panic again. When we got at the hotel we went directly in our room. You put your wet clothes in the couch so I got no choice but to sleep beside you again.

I woke up this morning I felt something is different that something bad will happen. This time I didn't get out of the bed, I stared at your face, and kissed your forehead before I decided to get up.

Day 3,

Dear Chloe,

Thank you for dancing with me at the wedding. I was really happy even though we we're both so awkward. You're so beautiful. I fell deeply in love with you again. I loved you even more. It's sucks because I know that you're already happy with him. I heard you last night, talking to him at the phone,you are laughing a lot, that's when I knew that he's good for you, that he's making you so happy. And that's what's important that you're happy.

Yours truly,

Your ex-lover Beca

I woke you up this time, and asked you if you want to have breakfast. You said yes and that you'll have to freshen up a bit. I wanted to tell you that you don't need to, but maybe that's out of the line. So I just smile and told you that I'll wait for you outside. We went downstairs and saw them that they're headed down the beach to have a boodle fight for breakfast and drag us there. We we're laughing and this time it feels so right you are messing with me, saying sarcastic comments and for the first time I was truly happy. But then suddenly someone called your name and we all turned around and I saw a guy standing there, he's good looking I was going to ask you if you know him but before I did I saw you running to him and kissed him on the lips. I immediately turned around that my neck hurts and start eating again. I can sense that all of them are staring at me. I don't want to look up because I'm hundred percent sure that I'm going to cry. Then she went in the table with him introducing to us that that handsome guy is your boyfriend but suddenly he interrupted, and told her that he's not going to be her boyfriend anymore and we are all looking at him I was about to punch him if he's about to break her heart, but we we're all surprised when he got down on bended knee and asked her to marry him. No one is breathing I can say, they are all looking back and forth at me and them. While I was staring at her waiting for her answer. Then she nod while smiling and tears running to her cheek. And he put the ring on her finger and they kissed again longer this time. Then suddenly I can't stop the tears falling from my eyes. So I left. I came back few hours later and found her and her boyfriend I mean fiance on the lobby looking so sad and irritated. So I asked what's the problem and you told me that's there's no room available. And I saw how sad you are so I decided that I'll just leave so that you'll have our room. So I did have a dinner with everyone and after that I said that it's time for me to go.

Dear Chloe,

Today was super special for you; you just got engaged, congrats. Today is the day that I'll leave too. I thought we have a little more time, if I knew that today was the last time that I'll get to hold you in your sleep I'll hold you longer and tighter. But it's okay I got to hold you for another 4 days and I think that's more than enough. I have to go now. I have to let you go now.

Yours truly,

Your ex-lover Beca


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long. I've got a lot of stuff to do for the last few weeks. Okay so here it goes.

As I went home, I just stayed standing at our front yard, thinking what really went wrong. As far as I remember everything was going well as planned I created a name for myself one of the most known dj in town you became the doctor not just a doctor but one of the best cardiologists in the city. Yes I admit I was almost never home but so you were, I am satisfied with our one day off together, I just didn't know that you weren't. I should have noticed, but I didn't.

I remember the day that I showed you this house, this was your dream house every single detail, and every single design reflects your personality. You thought that I never really listened to you every time you talked about how the window should be, the balcony, the kitchen bar, when we buy our own house. It's funny how your eyes lit up every time you tell me about that stuff. That's why after I got my first record deal I immediately bought the lot you always talk about and started your dream house. The day that we went to this house, it was our first wedding anniversary, it was one of the best days of my life, you were so happy, you hug me so tight, tears were running down your cheeks, and you were so excited to enter the house. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. If I could just turn back the time, I already did.

Few days have passed and I'm here back at work, Amy was here with me bugging me all day to go with her and have fun at the club opening tonight. But I declined. And she doesn't stop. After 2 hours I was surprise to see Aubrey standing at my door with a stare that can kill you. She told me "How come I didn't know that you and Chloe had a divorce" and I answered "Why don't you ask Chloe she's your best friend?" I was shocked as well that you didn't know, but "How did you know now?" and then she got her bag and look for something inside when she found it she handed it to me. My world stops, my tears just automatically fell down. It was an invitation for Chloe's wedding, the love of my life is getting married next month, I knew that they are getting married of course he proposed in front of me I just didn't know it will be this soon. As I looked back at Aubrey she just stared at me with a concern look and said "You didn't know?" and I shook my head and suddenly I can't stop my tears I was sobbing like a baby, in front of my colleagues' , my friends, and especially Aubrey, she never saw me cry not even once but here I am crying like a baby in her arms.

After a few minutes, I started talking.

I honestly never knew what went wrong, she just told me that she's not happy anymore, and she wants a divorce. I asked her what does she want me to do? I'll change everything, I'll lessen my work load, or I'll quit my job, just for her to stay with me. She just stared at me and told me that we'll try again. So I did that I lessen my work load I was always home at exactly 6pm I cooked her dinner (Aubrey reacted to this she laugh and said "the Bad-ass Beca is cooking dinner now? Maybe it was bad" I just ignored it and continue), bought her flower every day, we cuddled while watching movie until she fell asleep. We always set one date night per week, I thought we were getting better, I thought I was making her happy again, but again I was wrong, Feb 16, 2014 I remember it so clearly, I went home later than usual because I have to run to the grocery store and buy ingredients for our dinner. But when I went home I saw her sitting on the couch with her luggage and bags. I asked her "Hey what's this?" she told me that she tried and that she's not happy anymore. And she started walking to the door, I ran and hugged her from behind and beg her to stay, but she told me that she needs to go. I asked her again what did I do?. She didn't answer she just told me to let her go. But I didn't. Then she removed my hand and face me and told me that she doesn't love me anymore and that she have to go. She left and I didn't know what went wrong. I tried to fix our relationship Aubrey trust me I did. You guys always thought and I thought too that I was the one that will run away, but I stayed. I wanted to move on, I wanted to let her go, but I wanted to know first what went wrong coz I have no idea on what I did. Maybe there is someone else but I know she won't cheat on me, and I asked her co-workers if she's seeing someone but they told me she isn't. And I heard she just met her fiancé Zac 8 months ago. And that was her 1st boyfriend that I heard after she left. _"Aubrey how come you didn't know all this?"_

 **Aubrey : "BOLD Letters"** _Beca: Italic_

 **I don't know, she just never mentioned it. I was so shocked that I have to book the first flight today.**

 _But why you went to me first?_

 **I don't know her house.**

 _So you thought that I know?_

 **No. I was calling her but she's not picking up. And I don't know anyone else from here and I also knew that Amy and CR worked here with you.**

 _Okay so where's your stuff, you can stay at my house for a while. Until you find your best friend house. Or you can stay with me whenever you like. I don't stay at home that much so I won't be a pain in the ass to you._

 **No. I'll just book a hotel.**

 _Wow a Posen is not prepared I told her with a smirk._

 **I was so aca-shocked okay. I didn't know that you are already divorced and now she's getting married to a person that she never mentioned. I also lost contact with her for the last few months. We kept in touch but there's something different I just thought she was just busy or something.**

 _Okay let's just eat lunch first then let's look for your best friend then hotel. Are you sure you don't want to stay with me? I honestly don't mind. How long are you staying here?_

As I was packing my stuff, I felt a little bit dizzy and I was having a hard time to breathe

 **I took a leave for 2 months. Hey are you okay you don't look fine?**

 _Wow that's long. You miss me that much? So you're planning to stay at the hotel for that long. Just stay at my house I'll just asked CR, Stacie and Amy to come over so you'll have company. And yeah I'm good I feel so fucking awesome._

As we we're walking to the lobby we saw CR with Stacie and Amy. Stacie ran and hugged Aubrey, CR waved and Amy screamed ACA-NAZI is in the town. I smiled coz I remember our time at Barden. I remember her how she taught us the choreography how she invade my personal space. I was reminiscing all of our memory at Barden then suddenly I felt a terrible pain in my chest then suddenly everything turned into black.


	3. Chapter 3

Here goes another chapter. Enjoy!

I heard a loud beeping sound and I got really irritated with it. And when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was the white ceiling and white wall. I panicked because our room color is Yellow. As I was getting up someone stopped me and I almost punched her.

 **Aubrey: Bold** _Beca: Italic_ **_Chloe : Italic Bold_**

 _What the fuck dude!_ I turned around and I saw the blue eyes that I've been longing to see.

 _I'm sorry I panicked.I didn't know where I was._

 ** _Hey its okay, how are you feeling?_**

 _a… I'm..a..fine.. I mean I'm fine._

Someone chuckled and I look behind Chloe and I saw Aubrey

 **You passed out. Luckily Amy was there, she caught you on time. We're trying to wake you up but you are not responding so we brought you in the hospital. And we saw Chloe. Speaking of Amy I'll just go and get Amy, Cr, and Stacie do you want something?**

 _Ahhh No. Thanks, so when can I go home?_ She's so beautiful, She's in pain I can see it in her eyes, I wanted to ask her but I don't know how.

 ** _We took some test we're still waiting for it so it depends on what will be the result. I have to go check on the other patients if you need something press that red button and a nurse will go and assist you._**

When she was walking away. I grab her hand. And asked her

 _Hey. Are you okay?_

She nodded.

 _You sure?_

 ** _Yeah I have to go. I'll just call Aubrey so you can have her by your side._**

I giggled and told her. _I don't need Aca-Nazi with me, Can you stay until she get back though?_

 ** _I'm sorry but I can't , I have other patients to check on._**

I looked at her and nodded.

I watched her walked away again, And for the second time I don't have any choice again but to watched her leave.

After 10 minutes Aubrey, Stacie, Amy and CR walked inside the room.

CR is the first one to talk she said "Damn girl, you sure know how to make us so worried."

I just smiled at her. Then suddenly I can't stop my tears from falling down again.

Aubrey just went to me and hugged me so tight. And told me to stop crying and that she's just there.

A few minutes later all of them are asleep, Amy on the sofa, CR and Stacie on the chair and, Aubrey is lying with me in the bed her right arm around my waist. It felt weird but I knew that she was so tired from her flight so i just chose to let her be. The room is so quiet that I can't stop myself but to fall asleep as well.

Then I felt someone shaking me and when I opened my eyes I saw Chloe, she looked like she cried, Then I saw her looking at something behind me then that's when I remembered Aubrey slept beside me so I wake her up also.

I looked back at Chloe and asked

 _Hey are you sure you're okay?_

Then suddenly her tears fell down and I panicked.

 _Hey what did I do? What happened? Who made you cry? Is the Aca-Nazi looked so scary that you just wanted to cry?_ Aubrey shot me a death glare.

I hugged her and she cried more. I looked at Amy, Stacie, Cr and Aubrey asking for help.

That's when Aubrey remembered that she can talk.

 **Hey Chloe? What happened are you okay?**

Then she moved back and walked away. Aubrey followed her.

 **Hey Chloe! What's going on? Will you please stop!**

That's when Chloe stopped and Aubrey walks toward her.

 **Let's go somewhere else to talk.** When they got to the rooftop Aubrey is the first one to speak up.

 **Why are you crying? Why didn't you tell me that you're getting married? Or most importantly why didn't you tell me that you and Beca are having problems or that that you're divorced?**

Then suddenly Chloe faced her with full of pain and anger in her eyes.

 ** _Like you really do care._**

 **Of course I care you're my best friend!**

 ** _So having a relationship with my wife I mean ex-wife behind my back is a way of showing you care?!_**

 **What are you talking about?**

 ** _Two years ago. Or two and a half years ago. I heard you talking to her about divorcing me, that she told you that you we're the one that she truly love and during one of her so called "Business Trip" that the thing that's she's going to work on is you? How can you face me like nothing happened like you didn't do anything behind my back?_**

 **Aca-cuse me! Seriously? Please told me that you told her about this? That you knew? That was a fucking script okay; she was planning to surprise you that she's going to open her own studio and that she wanted to have a baby. That was a fucking script to make you leave for a while so we could plan and we realized that it's too much so we didn't do it. We we're planning on different alibi, but after a few weeks she told me that we don't need a plan anymore. I just thought that you caught her and you already knew. She quit her job because she miss you so much and by having her own studio she can have more time with you. So you didn't tell her that you knew and you just walked out on her? Why didn't you confront me or her?**

 ** _I was so fucking scared. I don't want to hear from her that she don't love me. I thought that she didn't really love me. I thought that you're the one who's making her happy._**

 **She told me that she tried to prove to you that your more important that anything else.**

 ** _But I heard her one night while she was talking to you she sound so happy telling you that she loved you._**

 **She told me that she loved me? Oh that was the night that I was driving and I was with someone I like and she's pissing me off. You should have talked to her and none of this would happen.**

 ** _Oh my god seriously? Please tell me your lying Bree._**

 **No I am not lying, why would I lie to you. I can't believed that you really thought that Beca and I are having an affair. Like seriously Chloe?**

 ** _I was such an idiot. And now I'm getting married to._** Then she stopped and cursed herself

 **To what Chloe? Please tell me that you are marrying this guy because you love him.**

 ** _I do love him, he was the one with me when I was on my worst days. He was the one to pick me up and gave me the strength to be happy again. I do love him but I love Beca more. During the wedding of her cousin every night I pretend that I was asleep so I could cuddle with her and every morning when I woke up I couldn't help but cry coz she's not there with me, I was asking myself what did I do for her to do that to me. I was pretending that I was okay, that I already moved on. But honestly I was still deeply in love with her. The day he proposes, I cried not because I'm happy but because when I looked at Beca I saw pain but she didn't do anything she just continue eating. Then I said yes and that's where she walked away. I saw her again that night. She looked fine. And I got more irritated then she offered our room that she has to go anyway. Then she have dinner with us she was laughing like nothing happened and that's when I knew that maybe I really did make the right choice. And that's she's happy with you._**

 **Oh my God! You two are such an idiot and pain in the ass! Like seriously!? But I'm sorry that you have to hear that, that's why you should have respected personal space sometimes you know and stop listening to people's conversation and that we should tell Beca that she should stop making surprises because she suck at that.**

 **So let's go back to my first question why were you crying?**

 ** _Oh right. Shit._**

 **What?**

 ** _Beca is sick. She has dilated Cardiomyopathy._**

 **Okay, Shit. I know that it's a heart disease but can you please elaborate.**

 ** _It is a condition in which the heart becomes enlarged and cannot pump blood efficiently. The decreased heart function can affect the lungs, liver, and other body systems._**

 **So the alt girl has a big heart who knew.** Aubrey joked tried to break the tension going on.

But Chloe just gave her a death glare and cried again.

 ** _I need to be professional and told her about this and not cry and by just thinking about this I already can't stop myself from crying. I can't lose her bree. I can stand her being with you but not with her dying._**

 **She's not going to die. She has the best doctor in the city. That's how she called you btw she's so proud. Let's clean you up and then go back to the room, knowing her she's probably panicking on what she did to make you walked away in her again for the third time.**

 **But to make things clear. We're okay now right?**

 ** _Yeah I'm sorry Bree, I'm such an idiot. All of my insecurities in life got me first and jealousy. I'm sorry and I missed you so much._** Then they hugged.

 **At the room during the Chaubrey confrontation.**

 _Hey why do you think she's crying? Did I say something?What did I do to make her walked a way again?_ **Beca said**

Maybe you smell bad that's why she walked away. **Amy said**

If she's not getting married next month I'll tell you that she's jealous. **Stacie said**

I'll have to agree with Stacie with that one. **Cr said**

 _She's jealous with me and Aubrey why would she be jealous jeez. I'd rather be single than to be with Aubrey you know. I mean she's hot yes but she's so uptight and bossy.(_ that's when Aubrey and Chloe entered the room. _)_

 **You know how to break a woman's heart don't you?**

 _Don't be mad but did it ever cross your mind with us dating like, for sure someone will end up in the hospital or something._

 **Yeah you're right and you're not my type, and if I would date a Bella I'd rather choose everyone except you.**

 **Are you really sure not just a specific Bella.** I told her with a smirk

 **If you're not just sick I would probably hit you right now**. Aubrey and the others suddenly froze after she said that.

 _I'm sick? Do I look sick to you? Chlo?_ Then Chloe walked by my side.

 ** _Hey I have to tell you something okay. So the results of your test came. And according to those you have dilated Cardiomyopathy, it is where your heart is bigger than normal and because of that your heart can't pump your blood through your body that well._**

 _Can I ask a question?_

Chloe nodded and I can see that she's holding back her tears.

 _Am I going to die or you can fix me?_ I couldn't keep my tears from falling

 ** _You're not going to die. I won't let that happen. Do you understand me?_**

I nodded and smiled at her.

 _How long will I have to be here?_

 ** _We'll just take some more test and then we'll check your heart. So you'll probably stay here for a couple more weeks._**

 _So are you going to be here or other doctors will be the one to check up on me?_

 ** _What do you mean if I'm going to be here, this is where I work remember?_**

 ** _Hey what's on your mind spill_**

 _Your getting married right? of course you'll have to take a leave to take care of everything. As I remember you like to keep everything in check so you'll know it will be perfect. And I can't also imagine that your fiancé will be the one in charge of picking the kind of flowers and dresses of the bridesmaids and other stuff._

 ** _Oh yeah._**

 ** _No. I'll just ask the wedding planner to take care of everything. And I won't take a leave just for that week for the wedding and other stuff._**

 _You don't have to change your plans because of me you know._

 ** _You're not my only patient in here silly._**

 _Yeah right. Thanks you'll have to see me more now._

 ** _Hey you are important to me. You're my bestfriend remember._**

 _Don't say that when Aubrey is here she'll kill me._

Then she giggled. Damn I fucking miss that sound so much. If I have to die just for us to be okay, I think I can deal with that. But If we become okay I'll promise that I'll fight and never let her go ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for the slow update. Here goes another chapter.**

Few weeks have passed and I'm still stuck in this stupid hospital bed. I tried to tell them that I was fine, but of course they wouldn't believe me. It's not that I don't want to be okay. It's just that it keeps getting harder and harder everyday to be here with her, knowing that she'll be married in a few days and pretending that everything will be okay even though they're not. So I'm just going to sleep this off maybe when I woke up this will be all nothing but just a terrible dream.

Today is March 27 guess what's going to happen tomorrow? It Chloe and Zac's wedding. And I'm so lucky because I can't do anything at all. I said sarcastically I wanted to stop her. I wanted to tell her to stay here. But I can't. Okay here she comes.

 ** _Chloe: Bold Italic_** _Beca: Italic_ **Bold: Aubrey**

 ** _Hey. Good Morning. How are you feeling?_**

 _Hi never been better. Are you excited for tomorrow?_ Way to start the conversation Beca I said to myself.

 _Yeah. Sure. Uhmm I just stopped by to see how you are doing. I'll go now. I still have to check on the other patients. I'll stop by again during my Lunch break._

 _Okay._ And I smiled at her. Then she smiled at me also.

Then before I could even stop myself I suddenly mumbled _I love you_. She turned around and looked at me. _She said._ _ **You saying something?**_

 _I just look at her and shook my head._

After few hours it's already lunch time and I was so hungry. Then suddenly the door opened. I was so excited to see her again and then I suddenly saw Aubrey walking to the door.

She smirked at me and said **Aww I see you're disappointed on seeing me. Expecting someone else?**

 _I see Aubrey Posen is now giving me my famous smirk don't you think you're around too much._

She just rolled her eyes on me and said. **Are you hungry? I brought taco bell.**

 _Oh my god! I'm starving I take back what I said. You should be around like all the time._

She laughed and smiled at me and we talked about some business stuff like how was my studio doing, what are my next projects and stuff. And we talked about Chloe's wedding.

Then I suddenly remembered.

 _Did you asked her what happen to us?_

 **Yes.**

 _So?_

 **I'm not sure that I'm the one you should ask about this.**

 _Well who am I going to ask? her? She doesn't want to tell me right. I asked her several times before._

 **I think it's better if you don't know the reason. Because I'm sure you will be pretty pissed off.**

 _Okay thanks for telling me that now I feel more curious than before._ I told her with a straight face.

 **Well it doesn't matter anyways she's getting married tomorrow.**

I looked at her then just looked down.

 **Hey I didn't want to shove it in your face okay. It's just maybe this is just how your stories end.**

 _Yeah great ending right she got A great husband, handsome one I might add, and they will get to have kids, and grow old together._ I can't stop myself now but to cry. _And me well I got heart disease and waiting when I am going to fucking die. This is a great all my efforts in getting where I am right now will just go to waste. All my dreams will just go to grave with me. You know what I have thought before during this time._ I looked at her with a slight smile in my face. She looked at me not with pity but pain in her eyes, something that I've never seen before like for once she sympathized with me _. Chloe and I have this huge house with white fences and 3 dogs, 1 cat, and a baby starting our family life together. Just us being happy together. I never expected this. I never expected the divorce; I never expected any of this. I never expected to feel this pain. This is so unbearable, that I'm here waiting whether I get to have a new heart, waiting for her to be Mrs. Smith. Which is by the way will be happening tomorrow. Waiting for everything to come to an end. Like seriously Aubrey I fucking wanted to fight, I fucking wanted to stop her to marry that guy. I wanted to leave this hospital and prove to here that maybe we're something worth fighting for. I wanted to show her that I care. That I'm hurting. That I wanted her. That I wanted us. That.. that_.. I just could speak anymore my chest hurt so bad because I'm crying like a baby, It sucks because I can't help but feel so helpless.

I looked at Aubrey and I saw that she's also crying. If we are definitely in a different situation I would probably laughing and taking a video right now.

She pushed me a little bit away from her and looked me in the eye.

 **You are not going to die. Do you understand me? You got the best doctor in the city right.**

I held her hand and put it in my heart.

 _Do you feel this heartbeat? This heart beats because of her. I fight because of her. I would be a liar if I didn't admit that I expected that maybe I could sweep her again off her feet while I am here. But guess what. She's still getting married tomorrow and I can't do anything but wait._

Then suddenly the door opened.

 ** _Chloe: Bold Italic_** _Beca: Italic_ **Bold: Aubrey**

 ** _Oh hey are you okay? Why are you crying? Are you in pain?_**

I looked at her and nod.

 ** _Why aren't you pushing that button? I told you if you need anything or if you feel something isn't right pushed that button._** I saw pain, care, love and worries in her eyes while she's telling me that and suddenly I have the courage to tell her what I really wanted to.

 _If I pushed that button will you fucking love me again? If I pushed that button will you come back to me? If I pushed that button will you stop your wedding tomorrow?_ My tears we're flowing in my cheeks my eyes are so blurry that I can barely see her but I'm sure that there's also tears in her eyes. _If I pushed that button will you choose to stay with me again? If I pushed that button will you tell me you love me too? Coz I fucking love you so much, I fucking love you and it sucks because you're getting married tomorrow to someone else . The love of my life, the girl of my dreams, my reason, my reason for loving, for believing in love, for fighting is getting married tomorrow and until now I don't fucking know what I fucking did to mess up our relationship before. And for the third time in my life. I couldn't do anything again but to watch you walk away from me. Now tell would anything of that happen if I fucking push that stupid button?_

Then suddenly my mind went blank. All I could think was her lips was on mine. The lips that I'm longing to kiss for the last 2 and a half years was now on mine. I could taste her strawberry lip balm, the sweet taste that I miss so much. And for the first time, I felt all the pain go away, I felt her love, I showed her how much I love her through that kiss. And for the first time, I have thought that maybe things can still get better.

Everything felt so fine. And suddenly someone cleared her throat and that's when we remember that Aubrey was still there.

 **So I think that you both have to talk**. She looked at me and said. **Asked her what you asked me before all of that happens** _._ And she gave me a genuine smile then she looked at Chloe and said. **Call me if anything changes.**

I looked at her and asked.

 _Why did you kissed me?_

 ** _I don't know._**

 _What do you mean you don't know?_

She just looked at me and I knew that I won't be getting any answers.

 _Then can you please answer my next question, and you can't say no to this._

 _What happened to us? Why did you left me without telling me what happened?_

And then she told me everything. That she thought that Aubrey and I were in a relationship.

I looked at her then suddenly I burst into laughter.

 _I'm sorry, I'm sorry,_ I'm telling her while I'm laughing.

 _Jeez, is that seriously the reason why you ended things with me? You should have confronted me or Aubrey and for sure things will be different._

She looked at me with so much regret and pain in her eyes.

Then I hold her hand and pulled her closer to me.

 _I'm sorry too. I should have fight for you more._

I could take it anymore I pulled her closer to me and hugged her so tight. And we cried together.

After few minutes.

 _So what do we do now?_

 ** _I'm getting married tomorrow._**

 _I know. But you do love me right?_

 ** _I can't hurt him, he's a good friend of mine._**

 _So you'll just choose to hurt me instead, not just me but you are also hurting yourself_. I said with irritated voice

 ** _What do you want me to do? I can't just cancel our wedding._**

 _Why not, so you'd rather marry him and have a divorce after._

 ** _How can you be so sure that we're going to have a divorce?_**

With that, I just shut my mouth and look at the ground.

 _Yeah you're right. You didn't even manage to answer my question whether you love me or not. You don't have any plans of making things right with me. I'm sorry I just assumed things. I just thought we're on the same page here, thinking that our relationship are still worth of second chance, worth fighting for. But I guess I was wrong. Maybe Aubrey is really right, maybe this is where really our story will end._

 **Beca….**

 _No, its okay you don't have to feel sorry for me. But can you please leave the room now, you have other patients to check on._

 **Beca..**

 _Leave!_ I snapped at her and looked at her with so much pain in my eyes

 _ **Come on Beca, I can't just leave him like that..**_

I stared at her with no emotions and said.

 _I know, I get it okay, go marry him tomorrow, hope you the best. Congrats._

 _You should go._ I whispered

That's when she moved closer to me and kissed me one last time before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here goes another chapter. Thanks for reading guys. :)**

I remember it clearly. On how gorgeous you are gracefully walking down the aisle. How your eyes are shining brightly, bluer than blue, as I see the genuine happiness in your face. I knew that day that it will be the start of the best days of my life, and that you and me are truly meant to be.

As I sneak off the hospital to go to your wedding. I changed into decent clothes that I found hoping not to catch attention. I rush to go to your wedding. Maybe, hoping that maybe you'll change your mind. If not, I just have to see it myself that it's really over for us. It took me more time than I expected to sneak out of that hospital. So now I'm here watching from the back of the church, no one noticed me thank God.

The ceremony started.

I look at you, you are so beautiful, you are wearing a beautiful long white gown which brings out your red hair, you were smiling but I also see pain and hesitation. You never told me that you still love me, but I felt that you still do with the kiss that we shared yesterday. I just hope that maybe that was enough for you to choose me instead of him.

As I watched in the back I feel like someone is watching me, as I search for who might that be, i look around and I landed to the same blue eyes that I love, it was your mother, she was looking at me and that's when I knew that I was crying, and I knew that she knows that I'm in pain. She gave me a look that asking what the am I doing there? Or maybe why the hell I'm just watching everything.

And suddenly someone sat next to me and I saw her brother, Charlie.

Charlie: Normal _Beca: Italic_

Hey what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?

 _Hey it's good to see you too._ I said as I wipe off my tears and gave him my famous smirk

Common I'll drive you back

 _Can I just stay until they just say I do? I just need to have a wakeup call that it's really over for us. I just need to see this so I could accept that this was really our love story's ending._

Hey to make you feel better, I like you more than I like him for her.

I laughed a little and said. _Good to still have you at my side._

 _Do you think she still love me?_

Wow what kind of question is that. She's getting married to someone right now and you're seriously asking me that?

He said a little bit louder that the priest noticed us and said, excuse me but this is a sacred ceremony I'm just hoping that if you could maybe keep it down a little, or if you have anything against this marriage right now is the right time you tell us so.

I instantly hid in the chair in front of me and get down.

Charlie chuckled and looked at me and looks back at the priest and said

Uhmmm, he said I glared at him and he cleared his throat and said No, I'm sorry, please continue.

Chloe gave him a confused look and asked if everything is okay. Thank God no one saw me.

He just nods and gives thumbs up.

When everyone gives the attention back in front I silently get up of the chair.

The priest cleared his throat and looked at me.

You young lady do you have anything to say before I continue

Everyone looked back, and I saw them all staring at me. I saw all the bellas lookign at me so shocked and I saw worries in their eyes , beale's relatives and her eyes looking back at me.

I gave them a small wave and a small smile.

Do you have anything to say? The priest repeated

 _Uhmmm._ I was looking for backup and I kicked Charlie

Owww! she's actually mute. So she wont be able to talk to you.

You know young man it's bad to lie in such a sacred place

Okay so do you have anything to say?

The tension is the room grew stronger and stronger, I feel my heart beating so fast.

I stared back at her, she looked at me with anger, pain, and longing.

I gave them my biggest smile that I can make and said. _Uhm yeah, Ba..uhmm..Chloe you know that I love you so much right, you are the…the most important person in my life.. you are my.._ I was having a hard time breathing.. _you are my best friend,_ I wanted to fight for her but I realized that she has no future in me, I'll die soon and she will be left alone. _I hope that he does make you happy, and love you with all his heart._ I look at Zac and said _please take care of her and treat her right And I wish you both the best._ I looked back at the priest _Uhmm so yeah please continue._

The priest cleared his throat then continued

Her eyes are just stuck on me; All of them are still staring at me I just gave them a soft smile and turned around to Charlie

 _Can you give me a ride back to the hospital?_

He looked at me then nod.

As we we're walking through his car I suddenly feel dizzy, He asked me if I was okay. I told him that everything is fine. I looked back at him and suddenly I felt a pang in my chest, and I saw flashes of flashbacks of my life with Chloe with the Bellas, our cooking session with her mom, our jamming with her father and brothers. I was brought back to reality when I saw Charlie with tears in his eyes holding me in his arm, shaking me telling me to just stay with him. Beca, Beca come on stay with me, don't you dare close that eyes. He shook me harder and I looked at him in the eyes and smiled. _Tell Chloe I love her._ Then everything went black.

Inside the Church

Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you.

Zac, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?

Zac look at Chloe and gave her a soft smile. I don't. The crowed gasps.

Zac looked back again at Chloe. And said

We both know that you still love her and she still love you. I noticed that ever since she was admitted in the hospital. I saw how much you care and how much it hurts you, that she still lying in bed, that your badass is currently in pain. And today I saw how much she loved you, and by the look on your face when you saw her I knew that she sneak out. Total badass point for her. He laugh trying to break the tension. The way that she's staring at you while saying all those stuff I knew that she wanted to shout to stop this wedding but she did not. And she did have her chance and I knew that you wouldn't say no to that. But still she chooses to respect me, to respect your decision, to support you and be happy for you even though it's not with her. And that's when I realized that what we're doing right now is completely wrong. Right from the start we both knew where your heart truly belongs and it's not with me. It was with her. I love you, but she loves you more, what happened a few minutes ago was true love, and what was going with us is seriously nothing like that, we just stayed because we don't want to risk, we want to play it safe, we didn't want to go out of our comfort zones. I am such a lucky man to know the most kind, generous, bubbly person on this planet, I love you but I have to let you go, We have to let each other go for us to be able to find our soul mate, or my soul mate and my true love, because I think you already found yours.

Chloe hugged him so tight and whisper thank you and kiss him one last time.

Then suddenly the door opened wide. All of the people looked at the door.

Charlie entered and his eyes where blood shot. He looked at his sister and said Beca.

Chloe ran to his brother, the bellas followed her and her parents.

 ** _No! no! no! where is she?!_** Charlie just stared at her. **_Where the fuck is Beca?!_**

She's in the car, she's not breathing.

 ** _What?! Why are you here?! Did you call 911?!_**

Yes. I didn't know what to do. She looked at me and she smiled and asked me to tell you that she love you. Before she closes her eyes. She's like saying goodbye with that smile.

 ** _No she's not! Where the fuck is your car?! Tears are running through Chloe's eyes._**

They all ran to the car. Chloe went directly to Beca and check her pulse. And found nothing. She did cpr several times. While tears are flowing nonstop through her cheeks.

 ** _Babe, come on, you promised me forever right? We're just in the middle of it. Come on please open up your eyes, I want to see those pale blue eyes of your. Come on Beca, I love you, I love you so much, don't give up on me now. I can't lose you again. Please. Come on._**

 ** _Babe! Make your heart beat again for me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you again. Please. Just don't give up on me!_** **_Please Baby, I love you so much!_** Chloe was crying so hard, everyone was crying also. Aubrey on Stacie's arm sobbing hard, Amy on Bumper's arm mumbling Come on short stuff, don't give up now, and Cyntia Rose is frozen by the car still shock on what was happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys for the slow update. I have been very busy this past few days.**

 _Flashback_

Chloe: Bold Italic Beca: Italic

Beca and Chloe are in the middle of the football field laying in the ground, talking about their memories in the University, talking about their future.

 ** _Hey Babe, do you think after 10 years we'll still be like this?_**

 _Yeah as long as you will have me, 10 years , 20 years, 40 years forever and ever! As long as you want me to stay by your side, I'll never leave._

 ** _Promise?_**

 _Promise._ And they kissed then suddenly it rained.

 ** _Hey come on we're getting soaked. Hurry up!_** Chloe said while she was picking up their stuff then suddenly Beca hugged her.

 _Why don't we just stay here and enjoy the rain. We're already soaked let's just enjoy the moment._

And they chase each other around the field, until they got tired. And they hugged each other and lay again on the ground.

Then Beca broke the silence.

 _Hey you know? I never expected this, that we will happen, that you and I will be together like together together. And every day I asked myself why on Earth you chose someone like me. I'm just well me, the "alt girl" who pushes people away, who likes to stay in her room and create mix all day. While you, you are one of the most gorgeous, talented, smart, generous, friendly, and sweet chick in this university, and still you chose someone like me. I still don't get it, but even though I don't, I always thank God for giving you to me. Even though you scared me at first because you don't know the concept of "personal space". Well I know, I don't tell you I love you that often, you know that I'm not good at words. But I want to tell you now, how happy I am that you chose me, that you never gave up on me even though I pushed you away, that you're always there to cheer me up, to pick me up when I stumble down. I also want to thank you, for loving me, for showing me how it felt to be loved by you, how it felt that someone care. I love you so much Chloe Beale. Beca hold her hand, I love you so much. I know that I'm not easy to love, that I'm so hard to understand sometimes, but thank you for staying, for sticking up on me._ Chloe kissed her with so much love and passion. They slowly broke the kiss and look at each other. _There's one more._

 _I got a call last week they told me that they heard the mix that I am playing at the radio station and they asked me to send them some demo's of my other stuff and they called again yesterday and asked me to be a DJ at their club in LA. It's not that big Club, and the salary is not that high, but it can be a good start._

 ** _What?! OMG?! What did you tell them?! Did you accept the offer?_**

 _Slow Down tiger! First question I didn't tell you last night because I was looking for the right time and I don't know how to bring it up. Second, yes I did accept the offer._

Chloe shrieked and hugged Beca and said **_I'm so proud of you._**

 _Thank you, I couldn't have done any of this without you. You're my inspiration you know._ Chloe blushed

 ** _You know what you're such a cheesecake sometimes._** Beca rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

Then suddenly Chloe looked down.

 _Hey what's wrong?_

 ** _Nothing._**

 _Come on. Seriously? What's up in those smart head of yours?_

 ** _Nothing it's just I'm going to miss you, its sucks that I didn't get full scholarship in the UCLA, I just thought that I can stay with you in LA._** Then suddenly tears are flowing down her cheeks.

 _Hey. Don't cry, I'm actually going to tell you to finish packing your bags because you're coming with me in LA._

 ** _Haha funny, don't make fun of me okay._**

 _I'm actually being serious here._

 ** _Don't get my hopes high Mitchell. Not a good joke._** Chloe said with a death glare

 _I'm not joking, they are giving me free accommodation, so all I just have to pay is food, transportation, and water and electricity, and I have saved some money in case I don't get any job offer in LA, but since I did, I have calculated and if I got it right, I could pay for your tuition fee's , we could combine our saving and you'll have no problem with your school stuff. And I could also work part time in the morning. So come with me please._

 ** _Becs, this is too much, I'm just your girlfriend and you're giving me too much, seriously, I can't accept this._**

 _That's exactly my reason you're my girlfriend and my inspiration, and I love you so much, and I want you by my side, and I want to do what makes you happy._

 ** _I can't. I'm just your girlfri…_**

 _Shut that crap out jeez, I didn't expect that I'll do it here. In the middle of the field, while raining. If you just didn't make it hard to make you come with me to LA then, I would have done this properly._

Chloe looked at her, she looked so confused.

 ** _Do what?_**

Then suddenly Beca kneel down

 _Chloe Beale, you're my everything, you're my happiness and I also want you to be happy. If I could give you the universe, I would, I will do anything to make you happy. I love the way you care about everyone and everything. I love the way you laugh, the way you look at me in the morning, I love the way you stole kisses from me every time I get frustrated, You're the reason I smile, you're the one who showed me how to have fun in life, you're the only one who understands me even more than myself. You are the only one with whom I can share everything, even my deep darkest secrets. I couldn't imagine one moment without you and I want you to be by my side as much as possible. So Chloe Beale, Will you marry me? And go to LA with me?_

Chloe just stared at her.

 _Uhmm, so?_

Chloe still didn't respond

 _Chloe?!_ Beca said

 ** _Am I dreaming? Or is this really happening?_**

Beca kissed her passionately, _you're not dreaming babe, but I still need your answer._

 ** _OMG! YOU ARE SERIOUS! YES! OF COURSE YESS!_** Chloe said, Beca put the ring onto her finger. Then Chloe pulled Beca up into a searing kiss, while her arms are on beca's neck. Then suddenly they heard cheers and whistle from the bleachers and saw the rest of the bellas standing there watching.

Present Time.

The sound of the ambulance brought Chloe back from reminiscing. They pulled everyone and they checked Beca's vitals, heartbeat. When they found none they immediately started the defibrillator, everyone was crying. Aubrey was hugging Chloe so tight. Then suddenly every sound stopped and the doctor assigned stepped out of the ambulance.

Dr. Beale you are the doctor of Ms. Mitchell right? Chloe Nodded

I have been able to bring her back to life, but her heartbeats are still weak. We have to put her in ICU, and she needs you there. I am suggesting that you transfer her to a different doctor, you have to be emotionally and physically prepared to whatever that's going to happen and honestly I don't think that you are capable of that right now. Chloe is about to protest but the Doctor interrupted her, I am telling you this professionally and as a friend, go home first and fix yourself, then I'll meet you at the hospital, I promise to keep her stable until you get back, and we'll discuss everything. Okay? The Doctor hugged her and went inside the Ambulance.

 **Okay I'll go drive Chloe home, Stacie come with me, Amy, CR, Flo go to the hospital and call Beca's parents and inform them with what's going on. We'll meet you there. Jessica and Ashley can you collect all of Chloe's stuff in the Hotel, and bring it back to her apartment go ride with Lily.**

 ** _Okay I have to tell the guest first.._**

Baby I'll take care of that, don't worry about that, we'll just proceed to the reception and I'll meet you in the hospital as soon as everything is settled. Okay. Aubrey please look after Chloe. Chloe's mom said as she kissed and hugged Aubrey and Chloe.

At home.

I'll go start pack some of her clothes Stacie whispered. Aubrey nodded

 ** _Bree, I don't think I can handle this. I'm so scared, I can't lose her. I can't, I haven't even tell her that I still love her. She can't die knowing that I didn't choose her. She always have my heart. She's my everything Bree. If I just talked to you or her instead of deciding on my own maybe none of this had happened._** Chloe said while sobbing

 **Shhh.**. (For the first time in my life I didn't know what to say). Aubrey said to herself

 ** _If she won't be able to have a heart transplant there's no way that she'll survive or live longer. And to be honest there's a low chance of her getting a heart with the time that she has. She should've just stayed in the hospital why she is so stubborn? Why did she have to go to my wedding?_**

If she didn't go then maybe you're already married now. And to answer your question She told me that she just need to have a wake up call that it's really over for you guys. And that she just needs to hear your I do's so that she could accept that that was really how your love story ends. Charlie said while leaning in the front door. She also asked me to tell you something..

Chloe interrupted **_No! Don't! She's going to tell it to me herself. Just don't._** Then Chloe broke down again.

Charlie walked to Chloe and cupped her face and said. Come on sunshine fix yourself, she need's you right now; she need's you more than anything.

Chloe nodded and went to her bedroom and change.

At the hospital

Amy, Flo, and CR are waiting down the hall. Amy is crying,(which alarmed Aubrey) Flo is hugging Amy, CR is just staring into nowhere still shock from what's happening.

 **Hey how's Beca?** Aubrey said ** _Why are you crying Amy?What happened?!_** Chloe said

Her heart stopped 2 times since we got here. And the doctor said that if she won't find any heart she'll be lucky to have maximum of 7 days. We we're just talking about partying and her spinning schedule last month, she was healthy as a crocodile, and she was just messing around pulling pranks. It's just that shortstack, I will give up that triple chocolate double fudge cake, I'll do more cardio, it's just that, she's always been there with me, she acts like she doesn't care, but the pancake every day at work shows that she does. And I can't lose her. She's the Big BM you know. She's like my tiny little sister. I just can't... Then Amy sobs like a baby into Flo's arms.

 _Chloe._ The doctor called her. _She's awake_. Chloe ran to the ER.

When she entered the room she saw Beca laying there with oxygen attached to her nose waiting for her.

 _Hey Chloe. How was your wedding? Sorry that you need to go here instead of your honeymoon._

 ** _There's no honeymoon. I didn't get married, I can't marry him I belong to someone else. I belong to you babe._**

 _What? Beca looked at Chloe surprised._

 ** _I love you. I love you so much. You have to fight do you understand? Don't leave me please, I can't lose you. We're going to get married again and we're going to start a family, even just a puppy for a while. Then we'll try to have a baby. Just please baby, fight for us, fight for me._**

 _I'm tired Chlo. Beca said with tears running down to her cheeks_

 ** _Just fight a little more please._**

 _I love you Chlo, so so much. Can you kiss me please?_

Chloe kissed her softly but filled with so much love, passion, longing and care.

 ** _Thanks for reading. If you have any request, prompts, you can pm me. Thanks again :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chloe: Bold Italic_** , **Aubrey: Bold** , _Beca: Italic ,_ other Characters normal

The day at the hospital

 _Hey Chlo good morning._

 ** _Hey Babe._** She said and kissed me softly

 _Any news?_

 ** _No not yet but we will have that heart. I'm positive that we will._**

 _You know, I don't really know how to think about this, we're praying that I will get to have a new heart, but that means we're also wishing of someone to die. What if they're just like us you know, they are also in love, what if they have a child. Is it really worth it? Do I deserve that heart? Like think about it. If someone dies and their heart will be compatible to mine I'll live. But if I die, I'll just be dead. No one will die._

 ** _Someone will._** Chloe whispered

 _What?_

 ** _I mean someone will die to if you die._**

 _Hey I'm not pregnant you know. So I don't understand what you mean._ She chuckled.

 ** _I will._**

 _You are so not fucking going to commit suicide if I die, I will never forgive you if you do that! Do you understand?!_

 ** _I won't do that, it's just you are my life Beca, I love you so much, you are my everything, in everything I do, you're always in my mind. For the last two years that we're not together there hasn't been any day that I don't think about you, if you eat on time or if you forgot to eat, if you get enough sleep, or if you're happy. I can stand it with you being happy with somebody else, but not this. Not with you dying, If you die I might be physically alive, but emotionally I'll also die. You're my happiness Beca, Do you know how I survive the last 2 years without you, every day I play your mixes, if I'm stressed I'll play one, if I'm alone I'll play your mix again and again and then after a few minutes I'll be fine again. So please whatever happens don't leave me. Fight for yourself, for me, for your family, for your friends, for us. Please don't leave me. If you're planning to leave at least give me a little Beca first._** Then she giggled and wipe her tears. But then she looked at me in the eyes and said. ** _Promise me that you won't leave me._**

 _I can't. I don't know how long my body can handle this. I can't promise you that I'll live because I don't have that power to do that, but I'll promise you that I will never give up until my last breath, I'll fight for you, I really wanted to have a family with you Chlo, I want to see those little redhead running around the house or crawling in the floor. And I want to be married with you again._

 ** _Well let's get married. Right here, right now._**

 _You can't be serious._

 _Do you think after that wedding that I saw last week, I will let you be married in me in this ugly fucking hospital room. Dude No!_

 ** _What you're rejecting my proposal?_**

 _What you're proposing? No! I'm the one who supposed to do that. And you don't have a ring._

Chloe looked down and tears starting to flow again.

 _Hey come here._ Beca said while tapping the side of her bed.

 _Come on Beale, look at me, hey Babe look at me please._ Chloe looked at her. _I want to marry you. I really want to but seriously in this hospital room really? But if you really want to we'll do it tomorrow, just not today._

Chloe looked at her with sparkle in her eyes with her famous smile that can lighten up your day.

 _Can you do me a favor? Can you go home and have a rest. Call Aubrey if you're really serious about this and look for something nice to wear._

Chloe kissed her and said ** _. I'll be back here tonight I'm just going to buy a dress and a ring._**

 _No, just sleep on your house for tonight. And don't buy a ring, let's just use our old one, I like that ring._

Chloe pouted, **_please let me stay._**

 _No.. no Beale don't do that, that's unfair! No it's final you're going home for tonight please._

 ** _Okay but I'll be here tomorrow early in the morning okay?_**

Beca nodded and Chloe kissed her and left.

Beca reached her phone and dial a number.

 _Hey can you go here in the hospital?_

Is everything okay?

 _Yes, I'm fine, I just need to talk to you about something._

Okay I'll be there in ten

 _Wait, don't tell Chloe I called you. Thanks see yah._

After 15 minutes the door opened and Mrs. Beale entered the room

 _Hey thanks for coming._

How are you dear?

 _I'm good momsy B. I'm sorry if your daughter wedding got cancelled._

No you're not. She laughed

 _Okay, maybe a little._ I chuckled

 _Okay I'm getting so exhausted by just talking so I'll just get to the main reason why I wanted you to go here._

Mrs. Beale looked so confused, curious, concerned, and nervous at the same time

 _I really really miss you Momsy B._

She looked at me and said, seriously?! Rebecca Louise Mitchell, don't tell me that I have to stop my sexy time with my husband, and you know what we're almost there and then you called so we have to stop.

 _Oh my God! Stop talking, urghhhh too much information! Now I know where Chloe got that being so open, oh my God now I can't get it out of my head._

Mrs. Beale laughed so hard.

 _You are messing with me?! Seriously?!_

What?! you're the first one to mess with me! And she continue to laugh

 _At least what I said is sweet and I kind of mean it._

Okay so let's get back to it. What do you want to talk about.

 _I wanted to ask the hand of your daughter in marriage again. And I kind of need the answer like now now. Coz we're getting married tomorrow. I know that we have no guarantee that I'm going to survive, but I wanted to do whatever makes Chloe happy until my last breath. She wanted to get married today, but I told her that if she really wanted to, we'll do it tomorrow. Because I wanted to have your blessing. I wanted to ask permission first. If you say no, then I'll tell her that I don't want to yet._

I will instantly say yes, if we're on a different situation, but I don't know, don't you think she'll get hurt even more when you two got married then you'll die. I am not saying that you're going to die, it's just, and it will shatter her into pieces.

 _I know that Ma'am._ Beca looked down.

How much do you love my daughter?

 _What?_ I looked at her with confusion.

I said how much do you love my daughter?

 _More that my life momsy B. You know that. I promised her that I won't give up. She's my everything._

Okay.

 _What okay?_

You have my blessing, but promise me also that you won't give up, and if you'll die make her promise you that she'll continue to live her life. But please don't die. I'll forever be Team Bloe or Bechloe.

 _Oh God you're hanging out too much with Amy. She have to stop that. And it's actually Bechloe. Thank you Momsy B. I wanted to talk to Mr. Beale but I don't think my body can face him, I'll probably just die in front of him. So please can you just tell him everything._

Mrs. Beale hugged me. _I miss you too hobbit._ Beca rolled her eyes. _Stop hanging out with Aubrey and Amy jeez._

So is that's it? Beca nodded

Okay then I'll have to get back to Mr. Beale and continue what we're doing. And gave me the famous Beale's wink.

 _Oh God are you really serious about that?!_

Mrs. Beale laughed and headed to the door.

 _Momsy B! I love you so much and thank you._

I love you too hobbit. Take care of yourself. You got a wedding to attend tomorrow.

Then the door shut.

Beca was smiling. Then suddenly she felt a pang to her chest. She mumbled _Please God, if I really have to die, just give me one more day, no! I take that back! I need two more days! I really wanted that honeymoon. But please not yet._ She closes her and tries to stabilize her breath.

After a few minutes her heartbeat became normal again.

 _Please heart bear with me._ She gets her phone again and calls Aubrey

 **You two are getting married tomorrow in that hospital room?! Can't you two wait until you get better?**

 _Hello to you too. I'm good thanks for asking._

Then Aubrey chuckled. **You're welcome.**

 _Okay let's get down to business. Can you go here to the hospital with the bellas? Without Chloe of course._

 **What why? I was about to go at Chloe's now.**

 _Tell her you'll be late._

 **Mitchell a Posen is never late.**

 _Then make up something._

 **Okay okay. Be there in 30 minutes.**

 _30 minutes?! Just kidding. Bye_

After exactly 30 minutes the door opened.

 _A Posen is never late._ Beca said mimicking Aubrey's voice and tone.

The Bella Laughed.

 **So what do you need?**

 _What? I just miss all of you._

Awww so Beca is also a softy to us now? Stacied said

 _Okay nevermind. I wanted to go out of the hospital?_

 **What?! No! Are you out of your mind?! Did you forget what happened to you the last time you left this fucking room?!** Aubrey said loudly with so much irritation in her voice. And Aubrey cursed that really means trouble.

I'm usually with you shortstack but im with aca-nazi this time. Amy said where she received two death glares.

What?! she's right! Don't give me that look short stack. Amy said

 _Fine._ She said with a grunt

 _Then just think of a way on how I can buy an engagement ring, a wedding ring and nice clothes. I'm not going to get married wearing this ugly smelly hospital gown._

I have an Idea. A brilliant one! We'll go face time I'll be at the jewelry store with CR and Amy will stay here with you and you get to choose, just give me your ring sizes.

 _That could work. Aubrey just make sure that wherever you will go inform Stacie so that you'll never cross your path in the mall or something. And Aubrey choose on whatever I'll wear just no pink, choose whatever that will match Chloe's dress._

 **How will I possibly do that when she's with me?**

 _A Posen always find their way even though it seems impossible right?_ Beca said with a smirk

 **Urrggh thank God that I love Chloe and you, If not I'll kill you right now.**

 _You don't actually have to actually, all you have to do is wait._

Hey! All of the bella screamed , That is not going to happen!? Do you understand?! We want mini Beca and mini Chloe so shut up! Amy said with so much anger, pain and, love. Tears suddenly falling down on Amy's cheek. Which surprises Beca the most.

 _Hey Amy. Please don't cry. You never cried._

I can't lose you shortstack. We can't lose you. So please stop telling and thinking that you'll die. You're getting married tomorrow and that's the start of having family with Beale, soon to be Mrs. Mitchell. Amy Said

After a few hours.

 _Hey Amy where are they? Can you text them?_

Where are you guys? Amy said while typing on her mobile

Beep. Beep.

Okay we're here with red and Aubrey. Amy read

 _What?! What the fuck are they doing with Chlo and Aubrey?_

Call her Amy.

Sorry sorry, Chloe called me and asked for help because they can't decide which dress look best. Stacie said

 **At the dress shop.**

 ** _Hey do you think this will be fine?_**

Yes you look gorgeous on that. Stacie said

 ** _Oooo wait I think this is better. She said while picking up the white dress._**

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and said, **you said that like a aca-thousand times already.**

 **On the phone**

 _May I speak to Aubrey._

 **Hey Beca. This is exhausting we've been to 3 stores already and she's still not picking up any dress.**

 _Stacie and Cr has to go now. I need to choose the ring now. If they can't go. I will fucking leave this hospital and buy it myself._

 **Hello to you too Aubrey, Thanks for doing this. And Don't you fucking dare Chloe will kill us all.**

 **On the store**

 ** _Bree. I think this is it?! Stacie what do you think?_**

You look Aca-gorgeous. Stacie said

Beca's jaw will drop on this. Cr said

 ** _What do you think Bree?_**

 **You're gorgeous in every dress that you wear. Hobbit will like it even though you're wearing just the sack of buy the fucking dress so that we could buy now your shoes.**

 ** _Okay, who are you talking to? And why do I think that you hang out a lot with Beca, you cursed now?_**

 **Yes because we really had an affair, and actually we're still doing it behind your back. Haven't you noticed?** Aubrey said deadpan

Chloe just gave her a glare and whispered to Stacie ** _. Is she on her period or something?_**

Stacie just shrugged.

Then Beca speaks on the other line.

 _Shut it Aubrey! Gross._

 **Oh sorry you're still there I forgot.**

 _Yeah, I'm still here and Stacie needs to go now._

 **Okay Okay. You owe me big time. We've been walking for 3 hours! And I think we'll going to walk for another 3 hours.**

 _That's what our cadio for remember? Hey don't forget my outfit, dress, tux, or whatever._

 **Hey Stace, Amy needs a ride her car broke down.**

What where is she? Stace said

Hey Chloe we need to go now. So see you tomorrow? Stacie said

 ** _What why not tonight? We should have a sleepover so that I will have no other choice than to stay at home. Beca doesn't want me to go to the hospital tonight._**

Hey I think she just want you to rest and be comfortable to your bedroom. CR said

And no sleepover you need to have a beauty rest. Stacie said

Okay Byee. CR and Stacie said while waving their hands

Hello? Okay we're on our way to the biggest jewelry store in the City. CR said

And the facetime is on. Stacie said

Hey Beca! How are you, I haven't seen you in a long said

 _Ring please._

Okay here you go.. stacie said

What do you think? Can you see it clearly? Stacie said

 _Nahh it's too big don't you think?_

Ooooo.. Ooooo how about this one. Stacie said

 _It's so flashyyyy._

This one?

 _Don't like it._

How about this one?

 _The diamond is so small._

This one?

 _It's very simple_

Seriously Beca?! Stacie said

After 2 hours.

 _Why is this so hard , I'm so tired._

Hey you're just sitting there. We're the one who's standing for 2 hours. Cr said

Okay sorry and you're there CR didn't notice you.. Stacie laughed and Cr just looked at her

 _Wait stop! Can you zoom in?_

Oh my God why did I not see you before? Stacie said

 _I think that's it._

Ohhh Beca, Chloe will love this. Stacie said grinning so big

 _Okay next wedding ring_.

What?! We're not done yet. Cr said with a grunt while she sat on the floor.

She is worst that Red you know. Cr mumbled

 _Sorry Cr, this will be quick._

You know what, I'll choose now and take a look if it's okay or not. CR said

What do you want? Cr said

 _Something simple, something that has a small diamond maybe. But not too flashy._

Okay. Cr said

After 5 minutes.

Cr picked a ring and show it to the camera

How about this?

 _How did you do that? That's exactly what's on my mind?!_

Well let's just say that I'm an expert.

Why didn't you tell sooner then maybe by now we're already on the sofa eating dinner. Stacie said

Beca giggled and said _I owe you two big time. Thank you so much._

Then Amy stole the phone from me and said.

Finally can you pick up 2 cheeseburger, 3 burrito, and a large soda on you're way here.

Who's in there Amy? Didn't know you guys have visitors. Cr said

What? What are you talking about? Are you seeing someone? Oh my God there's a ghost?! Stacie said

 _What ghost?! Where guys?! This is not funny. Okay?_ Beca said with so much fear in her voice

What no! Coz Amy ordered a lot wait is the Badass Beca Mitchell really scared of Ghost?

 _No I'm not._ Beca said

Come on guys just go here coz I'm starving. I'm so tired. Amy said

From what?! Stacie and Cr said

From listening to your conversation. Amy said

Beca chuckled. And said _just come here guys with Amy's order and can you buy me food too?_

 **At Chloe's house.**

 ** _You okay Bree?_**

 **Yes. Why?**

 ** _Nothing you just looked like you're not in this universe right now._**

 **I'm fine. I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow.**

 ** _Me too. I'm excited at the same time scared._**

 ** _I'm not naïve on what's happening. I know that we don't have that much time._**

 **Hey, she'll have a donor.**

 ** _It'll take minimum of 1 year to find a heart that's compatible with her. And still we're not sure if her body won't reject that._**

 ** _And we only have weeks left, we're lucky if we're going to have 1 month, 2 months tops._**

 **But you're getting married tomorrow. She'll have more reason to fight. And you make her happy. That's another cure right?**

 ** _That's it. I just need to give her more reason to live._**

 **Okay. I know what's on your mind. I'm not sure if that's one is a great idea.**

 ** _What why not? She'll have more reason to live if this happens._**

 **You are so not going to get pregnant Chloe.**

 ** _It's a brilliant idea. She'll agree to this. After the wedding, no after the honeymoon we'll start to pick the sperm donor._**

 ** _We're going to start our family!_** Chloe said and smiled.

 **You're going crazy Chloe Julianne Beale.**

 ** _Only for My Mitchell_** and she winked and walked to bedroom

 **Oh God, please don't let Beca die. Not yet.**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for the super late update.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for being MIA for so long. Here's a short update.

 ** _Chloe: Bold/Italic,_** _Beca Italic_ , Other normal

Today is the day.

I went to the hospital early in the morning. I rush into her room. I'm so excited to get married to her again. When I opened the door I saw that the bed is empty. The sheets has been removed, there's no sign of Beca, no machines, no medicine, nothing. I panicked and rushed to the reception.

 ** _Hey Monica, what happened to Beca? Did her room changed?_**

I just got here Dr. Beale but I'll check on it.

Then suddenly I felt a tug on my dress.

I looked down and I saw a kid.

Hello! Are you Dr. Beale? He said

I nodded and smiled. **_How can I help you buddy? I'm not on duty right now but I can ask someone to assist you._**

The kid just smiled and said. Come on follow me. He started running.

 ** _Hey handsome boy, I can't, I have to do something._**

He stopped and said. Come on, please Dr. Beale, I really need you. The boy gave her his puppy dog eyes and pouted

 ** _Okay, okay. But it has to be something really important coz I need to find my fiancés room. Okay?_**

The kid nodded.

I turned to Monica and said. **_Hey I'll be back real quick, just check on what happened to Beca okay?_**

Then I followed the kid.

He started running again.

 ** _Hey kid wait up. Where are we going?_**

He just kept running.

 ** _Hey that's the rooftop, what are we going to do there, Hey!_** I shouted at the boy but he just continued running.

I rushed to him but when I opened the door I was surprised.

The rooftop was decorated, there are white flowers everywhere, the chair's has been designed with tulips, I looked around and I saw Beca on a white tux. Damn she's totes hot.

 _Hey_ she said

 ** _What's all this?_** Chloe Said

 _Uhmm Aubrey and I are getting married. Isn't it obvious?_

I hit her slightly and chuckled tears are in her eyes.

(Beca's point of view)

I looked at her and hold her hand.

 _You know I'm never a fan of this cliché movie stuff, but because of you I knew it's worth it to give it a shot. Because every time I do something sweet, your eyes lit up and I can see how happy you are, and I automatically melted, my wall breaks down, and all I wanted to do was do that corny, cheesy movie stuff. The day you left my world broke down. I never thought we'll ever have this second chance, especially when that guy proposed to you. But I promised myself that if ever I got that second chance, I'll never waste it, I'll cherish it, I'll protect it so no one else can take you away from me again. Then I got that chance, but this fucking happens, fuck the timing right? I wanted to say fuck it, who cares about that fucking time, but then I realized what if I die, what will happen to you? Am I being selfish? Am I doing the right thing?_

 ** _Yes. You're do_** …. Chloe interrupted

 _Shsssss. Let me finish first._

 _You're my life Chloe Beale, as long as you are by my side, I'm not giving up. But you have to promise me that if the time comes and I die._ Tears are falling down our cheeks. _Please continue to live your life. If someone tried to be with you and you fall for him/her don't hesitate, you'll have my blessing._

 ** _Beca come on._** Chloe said and her voice breaks while tears are falling down her face.

 _I'll promise you that I'll fight, but you'll have to promise me that also, promise me that you'll live your life when I'm gone and not mope around. Please._

 _That's my condition, I'm not going to marry you as much as I wanted to if you're not going to agree with that._

I took the ring out of my pocket and open it in front of her.

 _So do you agree? Will you marry me?_

Chloe looked at me with sadness, love, and longing in her eyes.

 ** _Okay and yes of course I'll marry you._**

I felt a pang on my chest I silently prayed in my head not yet while I pretend that I don't feel any pain and gave her my famous smirk and said.

 _Okay let's get married then._

Then Amy jumped in and said ITS WEDDING TIME ACAPITCHES!

"Wedding Ceremony"

 **OFFICIANT:** Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever.

All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are good, some are bad, some are just fuck it let's just be together, some are just getting to the good part. Some are taking it slow, other like it fast. There are all part of our story that are tragic, disappointing, exciting, fun and that's what make it so special, that's why it felt like it's magic.

You met each other by chance, you also fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who makes you think, makes you smile, makes you grow up, and makes every day brighter, and someone that you know that will never give up on you, someone that will be there when situation get tough or get so amazing. Someone who will stick by your side no matter what the situation is.

And now you're about to make promises, commitment to each other that you shall never break, you're going to vow to take care, stick together, and give happiness to one another.

Will you, Beca, keep Chloe as your only bubbly redhead person — to laugh with her, support her through life's tough moments, grow old with her?

 _Yes. I do._

Will you, Chloe, keep Beca as your aca favorite badass person — to laugh with her, support her through life's tough moments, grow old with her?

 ** _Yes. I do._**

May I have the rings please?

The ring, an unbroken, never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love.

Beca, as you place this ring on Chloe's finger, repeat these words after me:  
This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward.  
As this ring has no end neither shall my love for you.

Chloe, as you place this ring on Beca's finger, repeat these words after me:  
This ring, a gift for you, symbolizes my desire that you be my wife from this day forward.  
As this ring has no end neither shall my love for you.

 **OFFICIANT:** You have made your marriage vows to one another, witnessed by your friends and family. You have sealed your vows with the giving and receiving of these rings. So now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife you may now kiss one another.

They kissed and everyone shouted with joy.

Beca looked at Chloe and said. _I love you so much._

Chloe looked at her and said **_I love you more._**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys. I'm back! first of all i wanted to apologize for being MIA for so long. So here is the last chapter, hope you enjoy.

 _Beca : Italic_ , **_Chloe: Bold Italic_** , **Aubrey : Bold,** others: Normal

 _Dear Chloe,_

 _I know we didn't have much time to be together, there are so many things that I wanted to show you, there's a lot of places that I want to visit with you. There are so many list that I wanted to do with you. So many monthsaries, anniversaries, valentines, Christmas, birthday surprises that I wanted to do for you, to show you how special you are to me, how much I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. But since you were reading this letter, it means that I'm gone. Please don't cry, I may be gone physically but I'll always be with you, I'll be there to guide you and watch over you. Please don't cry Chlo, I don't want any tears in those beautiful eyes of yours. Those eyes should be only filled with Joy and love, and nothing else. Do you remember the time we met, I knew back then that I'll be head over heels for you, you are the most gorgeous, humble, sweet, loving person that I've ever met. And I'm very lucky to experience and call you my wife. Thank you for giving us another chance, thank you for staying with me even though you know that there is 80% chance that I won't survive. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for loving me, and Thank you for trying to have a family with me. Did it work babe? Did the IVF worked this time? I really wanted you to have a mini Beca or Chloe around and if it doesn't work. I wanted you to promise me that you'll try and love again and have your own family. You deserve that Chlo. You deserve to love and be loved. Is Amy and Aubrey with you? Don't push them away please. It's okay to show them you're sad, they can make it better, you don't have to be the Bubbly Chloe all the time, they are always there to support you no matter what, don't put your walls up too, it doesn't work that way, it will never get better that way, trust me I know. Call them. I love you so much Babe. Take care always. If you miss me just close your eyes. I'll be there with you always._

 _Your lover and Wife,_

 _Beca_

Here I am lying in our bed hugging beca's pillow and sobbing so hard. I wanted to be strong but I can't not now that my rock was gone, that my everything was gone. Then I heard a knock on the door.

 **Chloe?** Aubrey said

 **Hey please let me in.** Aubrey said.

This is the first time I heard her speak so soft , loving, and gentle.

 **You know Beca wouldn't like it that you weren't taking care of yourself. Please let me in.** Aubrey said.

And suddenly Aubrey heard the lock clicked open.

 ** _Hey_** Chloe said and smiled.

 **Come here.** Aubrey said and hugged Chloe

That's when Chloe broke down, and falls completely apart.

 ** _I miss her so much Bree, I love her so much, I cant, I don't know how to live without her._** Chloe chants between her sobs, and eyes filling with so much pain and tears.

 **I know, I know. But she's happy there now no pain, no sickness, a healthy Beca. I know it's hard but we're going to be here all of us your family, the bellas, your friends for you. We can be your rock, and we won't leave you until you can be on your own. And we both know that she's already shooting me death glare because I'm letting you starve yourself right?** Aubrey chuckled a bit trying to lighten the mood.

Chloe giggled and cried the same time.

 **Chlo, you have me, I want to be there for you, but you have to fully let me in.**

 ** _Okay. I'm sorry Bree. It's just it hurts too much_** Chloe whispered between her sobs.

 **Come on let me prepare you a hot bath then I'll prepare something for us to eat.** Aubrey said

Chloe nodded.

After 15 mins

 **Chloe your bath is ready. Come on.**

Chloe walked lifelessly and slowly stripped down and hop on the tub. While Aubrey closed the cover of the toilet bowl and sit on it.

 ** _Babe. Are you here?_**

 **Aca-cuse me?! Chloe you know that I love you and I love that hobbit too, but please don't call her, as much as I wish that she's here right now, I'm still terrified of Ghost. So please do that later when lily is with you.**

Chloe laughed a little.

Aubrey face softened **I miss that. I'll prepare us a food call me when you need me okay?**

 ** _Babe. Are you here? I miss you so much, I miss you touch, your kisses, your hugs, your silliness, how you hug me on this tub. How you whispered sweet words in my ears. How you tell me how much you love me and how beautiful I am. I miss the warmth of your hugs. Chloe whispered while crying and oh!, I miss how you make me hot and bothered._** Chloe giggled.

 ** _Jeez I'm going crazy Babe, see I'm crying then I'll laugh. I mean who does that._**

Then Chloe heard a knock on the door and saw Amy

Hey Gingerbread, you okay there? Amy asked

Chloe nodded and said. _**Thanks for asking Amy.**_ And gave her a light smile.

Aca-Nazi told me to get you dry now, coz your uhhmm wet and take you down stairs. So how does Beca do that exactly? Coz I'm not really a fan of zombies and I don't want to pretend one also so uhmm.

 ** _What are you talking about? I don't? What?_** Chloe said and staring at Amy with full confusion

Uhm so I have to get you dry right? So do I have to eat you out like "zombies" so that uhmm you know? Amy said with serious face and frightened look.

 ** _Oh my God?! Beca did you fucking hear that? Oh my God. Amy!_** Chloe shouted while throwing the towel at her.

Amy looked so frightened and her face is as pale as white board.

 ** _What again Amy? Are you okay?_**

Yo.. You.. You… ta.. talked… to.. Be… Be… Shortstack. Is she? Is she here right now? Coz I don't fucking care if your wet and bothered right now coz I will seriously fly downstairs. Amy said stuttering

 ** _God your jokes are so lame._** Chloe said while laughing.

Then Aubrey showed up and smiled.

 **Good job Amy. You made her laughed.**

Then she stopped her track and stare at Amy. Hey **you okay? You looked like you're going to pass out.**

Then she looked at Chloe asking what happened.

She.. she was talking to Beca. Amy stuttered

 **Okay that's it I'm out.** Aubrey walk back downstairs and Amy hold her while telling her to wait for her.

Then Chloe laughed and mumbled. **_You're right. They can make it a little bit better. I love you Becs._**

She got out of the tub and walked on the sink to brush her teeth.

 ** _Haaayyy. Of course there is no toothpaste._**

She walked on the stockroom to get her supplies. That's when she saw that her stacks of napkins are still full.

She walked to the calendar and saw that she is 1 and a half month late.

She went back to the bathroom and gets the PT.

She dried herself off and put some clothes on and sat on the toilet waiting for the result to come.

Then it was positive.

She took five more

All of them were positive.

Then Chloe breaks down again and said. **_Becs it works. Finally it works. Please come back I need you here. I need you to teach our child how to love like you do. Coz you showed me what true love is. You're my true love Becs._**

After a while she decided to get up and go downstairs, suddenly she feels something. She heard a Beca's soft voice saying. " _I love you so much Chloe_."

Then she heard Beca laughed. " _I love you Chlobear_ " Then she heard a small voice "Mama Wake up"," _Babe come on sleepyhead wake up now_ ". "Mama come on! it's your birthday" "Urgghh Mom" her daughter said while hitting her with a pillow

Then suddenly I sat up and look around. Then I saw Beca smiling like an idiot at me and Bailey our daughter frowning at me.

 ** _It was just a dream._** I mumbled

 _What dream? The same dream again? You save my life 2 years ago. My heart is healthy as fu.. fudge now._ Beca said while kissing my forehead _. It was just a dream babe, I'm not going anywhere. You'll be stuck with me, and I'm not letting you go._

Then I kissed her full with passion, love, and longing.

Ewww. Ewww. Ewww. Bailey said covering her eyes. Then I tickled her.

 _Come on let's eat we're starving. Race you downstairs?_ Beca said to our daughter and run

I smiled and said **_hey you two no running downstairs! Beca!_**

Then I heard a synchronized voice "Sorry!"

I changed into my morning clothes and walk downstairs.

And Heard

"Surprise!"

Then I saw everyone, my mom, my dad, my brother, the bellas, and my own family my wife and my daughter who's smiling lovingly at me.

Then my daughter ran to me and said. Come on Mama let's go blow your cake!

And my wife walked to me and kisses me on my temple _"Happy Birthday Chlo, I love you."_

And that's when I knew that I couldn't ask for more.

the end.


End file.
